


lost in the stars (lost in your eyes)

by anilands



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Blushing, Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kisses, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), M/M, Stargazing, beach makeout, beach talks, felix likes hyunjins blush, hyunjin blushes a lot, lowkey size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anilands/pseuds/anilands
Summary: Felix was new to the city and Hyunjin knew just the right places to take him. On one of their night endeavors, Hyunjin accidentally confesses to Felix.Or; Felix and Hyunjin are best friends that secretly crush on each other.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 42





	lost in the stars (lost in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first fic i’ve ever written so pls be nice! i just randomly thought of the idea one night and then this happened so yeah

“Do you ever wonder what’s out there?”

Hyunjin turns his head to face the boy that talked. Halting the immense silence they were basking in. Just listening to the waves as they crashed on the sand, staring up at the beautiful dark but starry sky. 

“Sometimes, yeah” 

“Like there’s just so much out there. Sometimes I get lost in my life that I forget to stop and see how it’s not even that important. That the world, the galaxy, no the universe is so immense! How has this fucked up world made me forget that? Like, look at the stars. They’re so pretty I literally can get lost in them. In the stillness that surrounds it. It’s so breathtaking and the planet is so fucked up that you can barely see it in the city. That makes me sad” 

Hyunjin just sits there listening as Felix trails on about the things that are out in space. The other planets, aliens, the possibilities are endless. So he just listens. He listens to the boy talk. 

“The ALIENS!! They could be real, like come on there’s no way we’re the only forms of life. Imagine being that self-centered- omg uh I’m sorry I’ve been ranting about this for so long...” 

Felix flushes in embarrassment. Having realized he was talking about space for about 15 minutes. N O N S T O P. 

“No, it’s okay. I actually like it when you rant like that. It helps me understand you more. The way you think. It’s really interesting” 

Hyunjin looks over smiling at the boy next to him. He’s met with a flushed boy with glistening eyes. 

“A-are you about to cry rn?”

“Oh haha n-no” Felix stutters as he’s wiping his eyes. 

“It’s just that people usually tell me that I talk too much. But with you, I just feel so nice. I like just laying here with you on the beach as we talk” 

Hyunjin stares at the gorgeous boy, nose flushed pink with a small smile on his face. He just stares before he responds completely lost in thoughts about the boy in front of him

“Yeah I like you too” 

Felix freezes 

“I- I mean I like laying here with you too. Not like I like you, but I mean I do like you but not like that if it makes you feel uncomfortable. I mean not like that at all I mean haha I just yeah I meant it ... a different way and-” 

Felix interrupts the word vomit leaving the flustered boy. 

“I like you too Hyunjin” 

Felix smiles as he moves closer to the boy, seeking warmth as the cold night beach breeze comes over them. Hyunjin pulls out a blanket and wraps it around Felixs shoulders, tucking it under his chin. 

/he looks so fluffy omg I’ll cry I just want to kiss him so bad/

“I do NOT look fluffy” Felix huffs out. Face turned into a fake frown. 

Felix just watches Hyunjins face twist in horror, clearly able to see the mix of thoughts and emotions going through his head at his slip up. So felix adds more to the fire. What can he say he likes spicing things up. 

“Also, if you wanted to kiss me you could’ve just told me that already.” 

Felix smirks and Hyunjin blushes. He fucking blushes and Felix thinks it’s the prettiest thing he’s seen today. Scratch that. The prettiest thing he’s seen in his life. Yeah, he definitely wants to see that again. So, felix makes the move. 

“Can I kiss u, hyung?” 

Hyunjin just nods and Felix leans towards the blushy boy. Placing his, significantly smaller, hands on the side of his face and the back of his hair. Then they kiss. The warmth fills both of them as they bask in their first kiss happiness.

What was just a peck turned into a well heated make out session. Somehow with Felix in Hyunjin’s lap as Hyunjin licks hickies into Felix’s neck. Starting at his collar bones then moving up leaving a field of blooming flowers on his neck for him to attempt to cover tomorrow. Hyunjin leans back and smiles at his work. He goes back to kiss felix on his lips one last time. Make that two last times. As he takes his hands into his and stares into his eyes

“Felix, will you be my boyfriend?” 

“Yes” 

\- ღ -

Felix was staring out the window. His fingers wrapped around his boyfriend’s fingers as he drives them back to the dorms. He plays with his fingers then looks out the window, wondering just how he got with this gorgeous man. The guy he’s been crushing on for WEEKS by just talking and being himself. He doesn’t think he deserves him. He’s too good for him. He mentally slaps himself for even thinking that because he has to be good to himself since hyunjins good to him he’ll be good to himself too. He looks back down at their intertwined fingers. 

/Woah! His..his fingers are so long. They’re so pretty omg. They’re so slender but yet so thick what???? This makes no sense. He can literally fit my entire hand within his palm! Uhh that’s kinda really hot/

Hyunjin sensed Felix’s odd behavior and turns towards him at the red light. 

“What’s wrong babe?” 

Felix brought back to reality from his internal panic over how big Hyunjins hands are

“Oh just lost in thought”

“About what?”

“Just the usual things like ‘Hyunjin is so pretty’ ‘How’d I end up with him?’ ‘Hyunjin blushing is so pretty I wanna see that again’ ‘Hyunjins hands are so big’ ‘His fingers so slender’ you know just the usual things”

Felix giggles and looks back out the window. Hyunjin just sits there. Frozen and blushing. He’s so cute like that.

“Babe the lights green” 

“O-oh” 

Felix chuckles to himself staring up at the stars. Yeah, he likes it here a lot. He likes hyunjin a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> skdjsk this was fun to write ! here’s my [twitter](https://twitter.com/loveIyoojung?s=20)


End file.
